


Buddha was an Optimist

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Buddhism, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Buddha was an Optimist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rroselavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/gifts).



Sanzo had an incredible fucking headache, like an ice pick in the back of his brain. Novices made him nothing short of fucking crazy – the bloody gall of their hopeless optimism. Should stick them in a jeep with a trio of idiots and make them drive to India for kicks; that would put them all in their place.

Better yet, pack them all into a trailer and drive it off the nearest cliff, preferably into the ocean.

With a long sigh, Sanzo surrendered to the inevitable, letting the tension leak out of his muscles and slouching back against the base of the statue of Buddha. He closed his eyes, finally able to take a moment to enjoy the silence of the meditation hall. He could still hear the distant chatter of the novices who were, by now, sitting down to their bowls of rice and steamed vegetables.

Food was the last thing on Sanzo's mind. He could have done with a glass of whiskey though; if it wasn't so much trouble, he'd hike down into town and raid Hakkai and Gojyo's cabinet, but he just couldn't deal with the kappa nattering at him or Hakkai's velvet-smooth and knowing grin.

"Sanzo?"

Goku's voice was low, hesitant; his footfalls almost silent on the wood floor, but still just enough to grate on Sanzo's nerves. Sanzo focused himself on steady breathing, on ignoring the way that the disturbance pricked at him like a bad itch. He hated novices, he really did, but they were useful for the small things, like laundry, making tea, and keeping the temple pathways clean if nothing else. He'd be shit out of luck if he scared them all away on the first night because he let his temper get the best of him and tore a strip off Goku.

It wasn't even Goku's fault – for once – that Sanzo's temper was at its boiling point.

He felt a shift in the air, heard soft thunk of something touching the floor.

"I brought you some dinner." Goku's voice was very close, incredibly soft, little more than a whisper, and Sanzo felt a surge of something he wouldn't dare call affection. For all his boisterous idiocy, Goku could be downright considerate when he actually put his mind to it.

"I'm not hungry."

Goku sat next to him, his shoulder almost, but not quite touching Sanzo's own. "Ya know, I don't think it's so bad."

"Oh, and what gives you that idea?"

"I dunno. Nice to have some new people around."

Sanzo snorted. The pounding in his head was almost starting to ease, probably due to the fact that he was no longer sitting as straight as a fucking statue.

"You don't like them, is that it?"

"It's not about _liking_," if only life were so simple as the inside of Goku's head. "They're young. And stupid."

"I was stupid once."

Sanzo opened one eye, looking sideways. Goku's face was as warm and nakedly honest as ever. "What the hell are you talking about, monkey? You still are."

Goku unleashed a little breathless bark of laughter. "Yeah well...you were young like them once."

"I was never young like that."

And he never will be again, until the next kick at karma at least. His temples are greying – or so the damned kappa says, but then Gojyo has crow's feet, so fuck him anyway – and Goku isn't young either, anymore. He's leanly muscled, tall, and his heretic's eyes shine bright with the knowledge of everything he's seen.

He still smiles like a fucking kid though.

"C'mere."

"Huh?"

"I said, c'mere monkey. Are you deaf?"

Goku looked at him blankly for a moment. Sanzo could practically see the gears in his head turning before it finally clicked into place. "Oh – ooooh."

His smile was almost laughably guileless as he straddled Sanzo's lap, hungry mouth finding the line of Sanzo's jaw, the tendon in his neck. The gentle suction and scrape of teeth did more to relieve Sanzo's headache than any amount of massage or acupuncture could ever hope to. He slid an arm around Goku, dug his fingers into the generous curve of Goku's ass, earning himself a wet, enthusiastic moan against the side of his neck.

"And keep it down, would you? Otherwise those damn novices are going to have a much more worldly education."

-End-


End file.
